Frisk exe
Summary This version of Frisk at the end of the game decided to fight Chara instead of allowing her to take his soul and destroy the existence, so Chara fought with his courage until finally defeated Then Chara reset the existence and killed everyone again and Frisk can remember everything happened and fought Chara again but defeated and died again Chara did it hundreds of times and I enjoyed torturing Frisk until I made him CRAZY But in the Genocide run No. 731 it seemed as if Frisk helped Chara to kill everyone, but in the end betrayed her for his revenge Chara could not kill Frisk because he was stronger thanks to his great determination and hatred Thanks to this force, Chara was killed, but not only that, he would bring her back to life and kill her hundreds of times until he was tired of it and decided to find a new source of fun Appearance He has a form similar to his canonical version, but he wears a torn red scarf and has several wounds in different parts of his body Personality He has a heart full of malice and hatred and has no sense of guilt or compassion. He has a way of thinking similar to what the player thinks about the game Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Name: Frisk exe, the PLAYER (by himself), the murder Origin: Infinitetale ( Specifically UnderEXE) Gender: Male Age: 12~14 Classification: Human like demon, Timeline Destroying, the PLAYER (by himself) Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknowm Weight: Longer than its canonical version Height: Unknown Likes: Get more power, Fight powerful enemies, Watch Anime (especially Dragon Ball and few horror anime ), bad jokes, Tortured his opponents and killed them slowly Dislikes: Chara and Fighter enemies are weak Hobbies: Torture his enemies and get a lot of L.O.V.E Affiliation: S.O.F.D Frisk (rival) Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-C Likely 2-A | at least 2-A possible High 2-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku, Mind Manipulation,Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Adaptation, Bone Manipulation,Immortality(type 4 and 7),Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation,Reality Warping,Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Transformation, Weapon Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Can easily destroy and create sets of timelines) Likely Multiverse level+(Able to defeat Chara that was able to destroy existence. Can transform his vers into a world of chaos and errors, whose size is supposed to be comparable to the rest of au's, which consist of an infinite number of timelines but mysterious how he needed for time to do and whether he used the second phase for that) | at least Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ ( he dwarf his first stage in power by an infinite amount.Assassin against S.O.F.D Frisk. He destroyed three au's with one attack and reassigned them quickly and easily is doubt in this feat that the Frisk exe may be destroying just timelines) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of traveling through timelines) | Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown (He has no feat of Striking Strength) possible''' Low Multiverse level Likely '''Multiverse level+ (scaled to her durability) | Unknown (He has no feat of Striking Strength ) possible at least Multiverse level+ possible High Multiverse level+ (scaled to his durability) Durability: Low Multiverse level '''Likely '''Multiverse level+ (Capable of taking several hits from Chara) | at least''' Multiverse level+ possible '''High Multiverse level+ (Capable of carrying the strongest S.O.F.D Frisk attacks) Stamina: Immense Range: Multiversal | Multiversal possible Standard Equipment: Knives, The Demonic Blaster, The purple sword of chaos Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: KR and anything like it Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Phase one | Phase two Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Undertale Alternative Universe Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users